The present disclosure relates to an image generation device, a program, an image display system, and an image display device.
A wireless LAN (Local Area Network) system as typified by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 is becoming increasingly common in place of a wired network for its advantages such as high flexibility of equipment.
A wireless LAN system standardized by the IEEE 802.11 is composed of a group of wireless communication devices which are an access point operating as a master unit and a plurality of stations operating as slave units, and a plurality of stations are connected to one access point.
Further, according to Wi-Fi Direct under Wi-Fi Alliance standard development, it is proposed to form a communication group by determining which of a group owner and a client each of a plurality of wireless communication devices acts as. The group owner operates as a simplified access point and has a function to connect one or two or more clients.
On the other hand, a portable device that has a display screen and changes the display orientation of an image on the display screen in accordance with the posture of the device is in widespread use. For example, the portable device displays an image of which the layout, the resolution and the like are tailored to portrait when having the posture in which the short side of the display screen is along the horizontal direction and the long side thereof is along the vertical direction, and displays an image of which the layout, the resolution and the like are tailored to landscape when having the posture in which the short side of the display screen is along the vertical direction and the long side thereof is along the horizontal direction. Note that such a portable device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-129557, for example.